


Strawberry Shampoo and Chamomile Tea

by yeahiloveher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little sadness, cute fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahiloveher/pseuds/yeahiloveher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was flowers and strawberry shampoo but also chemicals and latex gloves and new books cracked open at midnight."</p>
<p>published on fanfiction.net as Fitzsniffons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shampoo and Chamomile Tea

She was flowers and strawberry shampoo but also chemicals and latex gloves and new books cracked open at midnight.

He was chamomile tea and the lightest hint of cologne, but also burning mental and sharpened pencils and fresh biscuits being eaten on the couch with a friend.

But then they were salt and seawater, the smell of blood and sweat and fear.

She was normal shampoo and different chemicals and the new-car smell of a different place.

He was green tea and burnt biscuits and frustrated tears.

And now they are new:

She is the briskness of cold and the freshness of snow and cracked finders and an unknown enemy.

And he is chamomile tea and strawberry shampoo and new books being reopened but also the smell of old papers and hopelessness

He is fire, she is ice

But finally, they are both flowers and chamomile tea, strawberry shampoo and cologne, new books and fresh biscuits, mingling together as lightly as feathers and as carefree as the young and in love

Finally, they are water: fire and ice, love and desperation

Finally, they are home.


End file.
